


Just trying to relax

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, TMNT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: This takes place in the Rise universe.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Rise universe.

The week had been stressful, to say the least, you knew living in New York would cost you an arm and a leg if you wanted to carry on living in your small apartment you'd have to work a lot more shifts at Albearto's Pizza. But after the seventh birthday party this week you were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lie on your couch with something alcoholic and watch mindless reality shows.

It was Friday night, you'd just wrapped up the last party for some kid named Issac. You'd made it through the birthday song and the cutting of the crudely decorated birthday cake, with some final birthday wishes you pushed the guests outside with a lively smile and slammed the doors in their faces. Your smile quickly turned into a frown as you heaved a sigh and got ready to clean the place up of cheese stains and streamers. After an hour you'd finally finished cleaning the place _kids are so damn messy_ you thought as you pulled the icing stained rubber gloves off of your hands.

Walking to the door, hoisting your backpack straps tighter to your chest you waved to your boss and left. Picking out your phone from your pocket you gasped at the notifications that littered your lock screen, most were from your favourite blue-clad turtle.

_Hey (Y/N), how's work?_

_Are you still at work?_

_(Y/N)? You there?_

_You're probably still at work._

_Yeah, you're definitely still at work._

_You done yet?_

_(Y/N)?_

_Message me when you leave, or call me._

_Actually, just call me._

You chuckled at the messages scrolling through them until you saw one from Don _'(Y/N) for the love of all things holy, please answer Leo he's going insane if he continues I'm definitely going to use violence._ ' You decided for obvious reasons to call Leo.

"Hey (Y/N)! Did you get all my messages?"

"Hey Leo, and yes I got all of them. Didn't know you'd miss me that much." You teased. He laughed nervously "Ha yeah of course, so erm what you doing now?" You pondered for a minute a bright smile making it's way onto your face "Well once I get home, Pj's are going on, alcohol will be consumed among other things and some crappy reality t.v programme is calling my name." Leo hummed with amusement and started bragging about some bad guy they stopped earlier in the day, you gave small bits of sarcastic comments here and there making both you and the red-stripped turtle laugh.

Before you knew it you stood in front of your apartment door, jiggling the keys into the lock and pushing it open with your shoulder. Flicking the lights on you placed your backpack on the floor against the couch and closed the curtains in your dense living room. "Okay Leo I gotta go now, I just got home."

"Aww can't we talk for a little bit longer." He begged, you giggled and told him you just need some time to yourself to relax and you'd happily call him in the morning. With a solemn 'see you later' you ended the call and headed off to your bedroom to get changed into something more comfortable that didn't smell like sweat and meat. You emerged from your bedroom clad in only a big shirt that said 'I love NYC' and some old underwear; tonight was your night to relax.

You grasped a bottle of something from your fridge not paying attention to whatever it was as you fell onto the couch with a groan. Flipping through t.v stations until you found some mindless show to get absorbed into, you took swigs of this mysterious bottle and sighed peacefully. Hours had passed by this point and boy were you glad April was taking over your shift tomorrow, you had made it through not one but two bottles of this ever-so-good tasting liquid. The alcohol had definitely done the job of getting you tipsy right, you couldn't even remember why you were so stressed to begin with.

You pranced around your small living room, holding the empty bottle to your lips singing away to ABBA. Your hands raised in the air as you shook your hips forwards and backwards to the rhythm of the music, a pretentious grin erupting on your face. "You can dance, you can jive" you sang pointing your fingers towards your chest "Having the time of your life" you spun around the room around you blurring into one colour. "Ooh see that girl, watch that scene dig in the dancing queen," your body roared with excitement as you carried on moving around the room in your drunken state, who cares if the neighbours heard you this was your night.

As the song faded out your phone lit up indicating you had received a message. Your eyelashes fluttered at the name appearing on your phone ' _Neon Leon_ ', you picked up the phone, nearly falling on the couch in the process, you tried to read the message but your drunken vision was failing you something about _'fun night?'_

 _screw this_ you thought as you dialled up his number, it rang for a few seconds before he picked up just as the next song came bounding on. "Er hey (Y/N), how's your night going?" Oh you loved his voice, well you loved everything about him but he didn't know that, at least not yet. "OOhh Leo, dude I am having the best of times. I found these bottles of..." You trailed off as you pulled the bottle closer to your face trying to examine the name "something in French, I don't know what it is but it tastes amazing!" You beamed. Leo chuckled "How much have you drank?" He asked slightly worried for your health at this point, you hummed a response from what Leo could tell you mumbled two numbers together.

"OHHH I love this song!" you yelled as Crocodile Rock came on by Elton John. Your body started up on its own, limbs were flying around unchoreographed it was enough to make a professional dancer cry. You mumbled along with the lyrics while Leo listened on the other side of the phone a small smile on his face. He tried to get your attention but he guessed you were too occupied with the song to notice, so he waited patiently until you were done enjoying the sound of your voice.

The song started to settle down, all Leo could hear was your heavy breathing as you panted so closely to his ear; he was glad you couldn't see that he was blushing heavily. "Hey, Leo" you purred unsure if he was still on the call, a meek voice responded "Yeah", your eyes fluttered shut as you sprawled yourself out onto the couch "Did y'know you were always my favourite 'urtle" you slurred. He gasped "Wait really, that's so cool I'm totally honou- wait a minute, are you only saying this cause your drunk?"

"Whaaattt, noooo," you laughed "Of course not, I'm being so generally like totally 'onest with you bro." Leo rolled his eyes but thanked you nonetheless. The line went quiet for a few minutes, your voice shattering the silence "Hey, Leo" you spoke again, he hummed, "Did y'know that I have a-" you words started to blend together as your eyes slowly started to fall shut "I-I have 'a masssive crussh on-" Leo was holding his breath while he waited for you to finish, who did you have a crush on? Was it him? Was it one of his brothers? Oh, he really hoped it wasn't any of his brothers. Leon noticed that the line had gone quiet again, he listened carefully but all he could hear was your even breaths _asleep_ he imagined.

He waited a few more minutes just listening to you sleeping, he knew it was weird and creepy but he couldn't help it. He finally decided he should let you be and come check up on you in the morning, he released a sigh whispering in the phone "Goodnight (Y/N)." 


	2. chapter 2

The sun beamed through your poorly made curtains, as loud car horns could be heard disrupting your sleep. A groan was released from your throat as your eyes slowly blinked open, you gradually started to lean up from your couch and glanced around the place. Pizza boxes and two large bottles littered the floor as well as some CDs and cushions, you groaned again at the mess and rubbed your forehead in pain. _I'm never drinking again_ you promised to yourself.

You steadily made it to your bathroom and stared at yourself in the mirror, god you looked awful. Your hair was shooting out in different directions, some dried drool was down your chin and partially on your shirt, you didn't get all your makeup off apparently as some black mascara was smugged around your eyes like a panda. You shivered as you continued to gawk at yourself, pushing yourself away from that disgrace you shuffled into your kitchen and poured yourself a cup of water from the tap.

Rummaging around in one of the bottom cupboards for some magical hangover pills, ass in the air you failed to notice the looming presence behind you. "Well, this is a strange hello." The voice said, in your startled state you hit your already throbbing head against the cupboard standing up straight to face the perpetrator. Leo, who was just smirking, quickly frowned and came over to you apologising over and over again for scaring you. You pushed it off as though it was nothing and apologised for your appearance "No need to apologise, I am definitely not complaining." He teased, your face flushed pink as you eyed him and sipped your water.

"So," he started walking around your living room flicking open the pizza boxes "How was last night?" he said with a smile, your eyes widened "What did I do?" you asked already embarrassed. He chuckled and picked up one of the empty bottles on the floor, inspecting it like you tried to do last night, he glanced at you then back at the bottle "Well, it's not so much what you _did_ than what you _said_." Your breathing started to pick up while you followed with your eyes every movement the red-stripped turtle made. You placed a hand on your hip trying to look calm and collected when really your brain was overheating like crazy "Okay then what did I _say_?"

He waited for a few minutes, carefully going over his words. _Okay just tell her you know who her crush is and then when she says the name you can either be disappointed or happy, yeah let's do that-_

"I know I'm your favourite turtle."

 _-Idiot! Did I really just do that, come on man you had a plan how do you mess up that bad!_ Leo scolded himself mentally while awaiting some sort of response from you. You stared off into the carpet a smile breaking out onto your face _at least it wasn't the other thing_ you praised. You waltzed up to him "Well, of course, you're my favourite turtle doofus" you flicked his forehead. You plopped yourself on the couch "Gee if that's all I said I must be a pretty bad drunk." You joked. "Yeah, well that's not everything." He continued.

You looked at him confused "What do you mean, there's more?" Leo sat next to you rubbing the back of his neck nervously "You maybe also sorta told me who your crush was." He was lying of course but you didn't know that he just needed the name; your face darkened rivalling Raph's red mask. You began to stutter and jumble your words, not making eye contact with Leon "I'm sorry you had to find out that way," Leo looked at you confused, what were you on about?

"Well, what do you think?" You asked him, he looked alarmed for a minute. He glimpsed at every object in the room trying to avoid your gaze, his throat was suddenly very dry. "I-I-what?" He questioned, still very confused by what had just proceeded. You stared blankly at him "Leo, I like you." You stated, his mouth was agape as his cheeks turned to a bright red matching the stripes that adorned his face. At least it wasn't any of his brothers.

Leo had been quiet for a few minutes and that worried you, he was never quiet. His name had softly fallen from your lips bringing his attention back to you, "You probably hate me now right? I made it weird between us." You pitied yourself. You really shouldn't be having this type of conversation when you're still hungover. "Hate you?" Leon laughed, a hand place over his eyes as he rolled onto his back in full hysterics. "How could I hate you when I like you too, doofus."

"Wait, really?" You asked, hopeful. Leo nodded his head repeatedly smiling at you, even in your current state. "So there's nothing weird between the two of us?" You gestured with a finger the space between you both, Leon simply shook his head as he shuffled closer to you "So there's going to be a movie in the park tonight, pretty sure it's a Lou Jitsu film. Would you like to go with me to see it?" You pondered over his proposal, you were obviously going to say yes but seeing this confident, cocky turtle become a puddle of anxiety-ridden mush was kind of amusing to you.

"I'd love to Leonardo." Using his full name brought a smile to his face, he leaned in closer to you, you copying his actions. "Is this okay?" He whispered you hummed a response as your lips connected in a sweet embrace.

Later that day Leo went back to the lair, a proud grin on his face as his brothers stared at him in confusion. "What's up with little miss sunshine?" Donnie asked sarcastically, Leo turned and finger gunned Donnie "Nothing, can't I just be happy dear brother of mine?"

"Oh, something good happened! What happened? Tell me everything!" Mikey launched himself onto Leon, grabbing him by the shoulders. Leo laughed "Okay chill guys, I'll spill, I'll spill." He shoved Mikey off of him and leaned against his sword, a smug look on his face. "Who's got two thumbs and a date tonight? This guy!" He pointed at himself, Donnie groaned "Seriously? Who would date you?" Leon turned to face Donnie "The most beautiful woman in all of New York City." He gushed.

"The statue of liberty?"

"Mikey!"


End file.
